


A Study in Haiku

by 221Bombastic



Category: Cumbercollective, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Johnlock, Haiku, Johnlock Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Bombastic/pseuds/221Bombastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a haiku about johnlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think this was the intended purpose for the ancient art of haiku poetry

**_John and Sherlock love_ **

**_each other but they don't quite_ **

**_realize their feelings_ **


End file.
